January Wit Fit
by SaveMeNow
Summary: so I signed up from WitFit over at the fictionista workshop and this is the product of it, hopefully to be updated daily from now on. If I miss any days I will write them later and post them as outtakes. mix of Twilight and original work.
1. Afterglow

**AN: Hi guys *waves* just a little something I am doing to get back into writing. Its been a long time and I'm using this as a way to get back into it. This chapter is original so there is no disclaimer. But there will be later. I will let you guys know whether you are reading original stuff or if its from the fandom. Anyway I'm glad you guys could come along for the ride. I am sure there is something I have forgotten to write up here. So I shall talk to you down at the bottom. Enjoy.**

Word prompt: Afterglow

Everything was perfect, the ring of her laugher was in the air and the sun was shining brightly. Their reunion was sweet; it was more than he could have ever hoped for. Simply being able to see her made him appreciate all of the small things that made up who she was even more. There had been times in which he was convinced that he would never see her again, never get to hear her voice in the mornings, and never see her dance around the kitchen laughing at something he had said. He knew that he should have let his family know that he was home, but the minute the plane had touched down in London he knew that he had see her. She was his priority, his world.

When he left he had thought his very soul was being ripped in half, everything in him was screaming to stay by her side, to watch her wake up every morning and fall asleep every night. Yet he knew he had go; to answer the call that had been sent to him. He was needed elsewhere and while it killed him to leave her, he knew that he had to.

But now sitting in a meadow watching her make daisy chains he couldn't imagine ever being away from her again. She turned to look at him and he saw love, light and happiness in her eyes, something that had been missing while he had been gone. Shifting slightly, so that he was closer to her, he began to run his fingers through her hair. A quiet moan escaped her throat.

"I love you." She sighed as she leant into him.

Chuckling slightly he withdrew his hands from her hair and replied "Well that's understandable. I'm a very lovable person."

Laughter bubbled out of her mouth as she threw her head back.

"God I've missed that."

She moved so that she was completely facing him and what he saw took his breath away. She looked amazing, the afterglow of her laughter lighting up her face. Quickly wrapping his arms around her waist he pulled her towards his chest. Once she had settled against him he tilted her face up and kissed her chastely.

"I love you too baby."

**AN: Wasnt that sweet? Anyway. What I forgot was: Plagerism. Plagerism makes Emma sad. Authors put a lot of work into fic, and I know while I may not post a lot when I do it always means something to me. So please lets all play nicely and not steal. Sounds good? Good. Now on to the fun stuff. Thank you guys for reading. You should get a couple more chapters tonight. Isnt that exciting? But please do leave a review. It would make me smile. :)**


	2. Roots

**AN: Another original. Sorry. Twilight stuff is coming next I believe. But don't hold me to that, I can barely remember what I ate for lunch today let alone what I wrote over a week ago. Right see you at the bottom.**

Word Prompt: Roots.

Texas would always be my home. However I had spent the better part of my life in England. My father was in the US Military and had steadily worked his way up the ranks. We had arrived in England when I had just turned 11. The first year was hard; kids can be cruel and when you are not only new but have an accent you tend to become somewhat of a target. At first I begged and pleaded to go home but after numerous tantrums and fits I knew that I would be staying in England for the foreseeable future.

I tried to fit in and eventually made some friends. As I grew up my mannerisms shifted to fit into the culture we were living in. My accent, however, was constant. I refused to change or downplay it. To do so would be denying my roots, denying where I came from and who I was. One sunny afternoon just after a second summer in the UK my father took us to the local park. He sat on the grass and motioned that I should sit beside him. I did and readied myself for whatever he was about to say.

"Now, son, I know when we first arrived here you didn't like it, but it seems that you have settled in quite nicely now."

I simply nodded and let him continue.

"I have been offered a permanent job over here and having discussed it with you mother I think I will be accepting the position. "

I just stared at him blankly. My brain didn't comprehend what he was saying.

"Brandon." He said sharply. I looked up. "Did you hear what I said? We are staying in England. For good."

Everything clicked into place and my world collapsed.

"We're staying?" My voice didn't sound like my own.

Nodding my father stood up and simply asked if I wanted to play ball.

That was almost 10 years ago and I was finally getting the chance to return home. Whenever I think back the whole day still seems surreal. It didn't matter that even now my mother and father were still living in England and true to my father's word we never moved house again, I can't think about that day without thinking that I had dreamt it. But sitting on the plane to Dallas, I felt as if all my dreams were coming true. I had never forgotten what it was like to feel the Texan sun on my skin or the sound of music permanently floating through the air in Austin. The moment we touched down I could feel it in my very bones. I was home.

**AN: awwh *wipes tear* sweet no? review and make me day better? please and thank you. I reply to reviews if that encourages you some...**


	3. Cowboy

**AN: First Twilight prompted o/s. So Disclaimer: anything you recognise isnt mine. So can you picture a mini Jasper wanting to grow up and be a cowboy? I can. if you hadnt guessed this is AH.**

Word Prompt: Cowboy.

5 year old Jasper Whitlock stared at the TV screen. He was transfixed and from that moment onwards Jasper knew what he wanted to do with his life. He had been sat with his dad watching TV when a couple of western re-runs had started playing. His father, Carlisle, had reached over to change the channel but stopped when he saw the look on his son's face. Smiling slightly, Carlisle settled back into his chair and watched his son's reactions. Jasper would jump every time a shot was fired and his face would light up whenever he heard a horse's shoe.

As soon as the show had finished Jasper shot up out his chair and ran into the kitchen in search of his momma.

"Momma..." he started tugging at his momma's skirt.

"Yes Darling," she answered dropping the spoon she had been using into a bowl.

"Momma, I have something to tell you."Jasper announced while still tugging on Esme's skirt.

Esme smiled and bent down to her son's level. "Sweetie, what is it?"

Jasper leant in close, so that he could whisper in her ear. "Momma I wanna be a cowboy when I grow up."

"Oh do you know?" Esme chuckled. "Well then, we'll have to see what we can do about that."

Standing up and scooping Jasper into her arms she walked back into the front room where Carlisle still sat watching TV. Jasper wriggled out of his mother's arms and ran over to the TV, where the Westerns had begun again. He vaguely heard his momma say that she was heading to the store but he had once again been pulled into the world where good always triumphed over evil by sundown.

Carlisle had just about managed to pull Jasper away from the TV to get something to eat when Esme returned. Walking towards Jasper, Esme hid the purchases behind her back.

On seeing her Jasper asked "Whatcha got there momma?"

"I have something for you baby."

Jasper's eyes lit up.

"You brought something for me?"

Swallowing his sandwich whole he jumped out of his seat and stood in front of Esme. Bringing her right hand forward Esme produced a mini-cowboy hat. Jasper's jaw dropped. Esme smiled at her son's reaction to a simple hat. She then brought her left hand into view and in it were mini cowboy boots and a lasso. Jasper's whole body was twitching in anticipation. Stretching her arms Esme silently offered the gifts to him. Taking each gift one at a time Jasper reverently examined each one before putting in on. Once he had managed to tie the lasso around his belt loop he stood back and looked up at his parents proudly.

"Don't you just look like a mini cowboy?" Carlisle drawled.

With that Jasper beamed and took off to the front room to compare himself with the 'real' cowboys on TV.

**AN: You like? Well I hope you enjoyed. Do leave a review :)**


	4. The Cat is out of the

**An: This is short, like really short. I had no time. Enjoy. R&R :)**

Phrase Catch: "The cat is out of the _____." Complete the phrase and write about it.

Alice's eyes clouded over as she was hit by another vision. She watched it play out in her mind's eye and she smiled.

"It's going to be OK, Jazz. Everything's going to be OK."

Jasper looked at his wife curiously.

"The cat is out of the bag now... Edward's has told her." she continued


	5. Devastation

**AN: Disclaimer: anything you recgonise isnt mine. This is basically and AH version of the NM scene where Edward leaves. See you at the bottom.**

Word Prompt: Devastation

My throat constricted and suddenly it became hard to breathe. _No. _My heart couldn't accept what my head was telling me was real. He couldn't leave me. I loved him. There was no air, no light, and no hope without him. My very soul felt like it was being ripped in half. I watched him start to walk away and my body automatically followed him. I was drawn to him like a moth to a flame. I knew that he could hear my clumsy footfalls behind him yet he refused to acknowledge that I was there. I followed him from the woods behind my house to his car. Fear clawed at my heart as I saw him reach into his pocket for his keys. He still hadn't said a word since telling me he didn't want me anymore.

"Please... Edward." The words came out like a broken plea and my heart shattered as he didn't even bat an eyelid.

A sob tore its way from my throat and I reached forward to grab his arm. As if he knew it was coming he simply leant out of my reach.

"Bella please don't make this any harder than it has to be." His voice simultaneously soothed me and broke me.

My mind shut down as he got into his car. Sobs wracked through my body as he drove away and I sunk to the floor. My mind barely registered that I was still outside and that I should get inside where I could break down in private. But I couldn't move, I couldn't think. All I could do was feel.

Devastation; I thought I had felt it before, when I left my mother in attempt to make her happy, when my father died, but nothing compared to the all-consuming, burning agony I felt right now.

He was it for me, there wasn't any one before him and I knew deep down in my damaged heart that there would never be anyone after him. Even if he didn't feel the same way, Edward was my forever.

**AN: eeek,. review? pretty please?**


	6. Bathtub

**AN: Longest so far... Kinda original, kinda a spin-off of a RP book I read. So just to be safe, anything you recognise isnt mine. See you at the bottom.**

He was gone. It was nothing unusual but I was abnormally worried this time. Don't get me wrong I was a wreck every time he got deployed but this time it was so much more. His battalion would be the first of the marines to enter Iraq. Just thinking about it gave me panic attacks. I knew nothing about his mission, which again was nothing unusual, but I just knew that the things that awaited my boy would change him forever. Josh was a recon marine and before I met him it was his life. His job, and serving his country meant everything to him, and I would never even dream of asking him to give it up but it was at times like this that I wished he couldn't have just been a bank clerk instead. I had studiously tried to ignore the news, while simultaneously waiting for the news that I would never see him again. I couldn't even begin to imagine my life without him and I felt sick every time I turned on the TV or opened a paper and was reminded of the rising death toll in the Middle East. My heart clenched as I remembered his last words to me 'Don't fret sweetheart, I'll be back before you know it, and you will be yelling at me to stop leaving my dirty socks everywhere.'

I felt tears well up in my eyes as I turned over, facing the door of our bedroom and settled into another dreamless sleep.

I woke up to the sound of a door closing, I was usually a deep sleeper but I could never settle properly unless Josh was next to me.

I opened my eyes to be met with the most glorious sight ever.

"Josh!"

"Hey sugar."

"You're here."

"Yeah, finally."

This was the only thing I needed to hear. I flew out of bed and into his arms. I felt all the tension melt away as soon as his arms closed around me. I could feel him place open mouthed kisses on my neck and the feeling went straight between my legs.

"Miss me?" I questioned my voice coming out husky.

"Actually there has been something that I have wanted to do to you for along time now…" His voice seemed deeper and I gasped a little as he picked me up.

He walked us the short distance back to the bed and put me down in the middle of it. I waited some what impatiently for him to join me.

"Josh…"

This seemed to wake him from his daze as he leant forward and crawled up the bed to join me. His lips met mine roughly as his hands slid down my sides. I moaned quietly into his kisses as he brushed my breasts… he had been gone for so long, I had forgotten how much I craved his touch. His hands reached the bottom of the tank top I always wore to bed. He pulled it off only breaking our kisses for a second. We pulled apart slightly, panting harshly into each others open mouths – we were always like this when Josh came home.

"I've missed you so much." I managed to pant out as Josh pulled down the shorts and panties that I was sleeping in.

All rational thought fled my mind as Josh's hands ran down my body. Each limb that his hands touched arched into him. My eyes locked with his and a wicked smile spread across his face. With his free hand he pulled my face up to his and kissed me quickly. He then dragged his lips down my neck and towards my breasts. I felt his breath on my right nipple and before I knew what was happening his lips descended. I cried out as I felt his tongue draw circles across my skin. Moving quickly across to my left breast he repeated his actions. Soon, too soon, he pulled away and moved further down my body. His tongue left a wet trail as he moved towards my belly button.

"Fuck, darlin', I have been dreaming about this moment for months..."

I could only moan my agreement as I trembled beneath him. My hands itched to grip the hair that I knew was no longer there. I felt his lips trail along my inner thighs and my moans fell away to whimpers and my cries of his name turned into incoherent begging.

"Please... oh god, josh... please... need... you."

Smiling against my thigh he mumbled "Baby, all you had do was ask."

Without another word he thrust two fingers into me. My back arched violently and it took a couple seconds for me to realise that the scream that was bounced off the walls came from me. I glanced down to see Josh grin wickedly at me before he ducked his head and flicked my clit with his tongue. My hands fisted in our bed sheet and I took everything in me to not clench my thighs together and keep him where he was forever. As if reading my mind he threw his arm over my hips, keeping me still, he started to pump his fingers in and out of me while still flicking my clit. It was like I was no longer in control of myself as I thrust my hips into him. He groaned and I felt the vibrations reverberate across my body.

"God, sugar, you taste fucking amazing. I don't know how I survived without you for so long."

I didn't have time to even try and formulate a response before he returned to making me lose all sense of reality. His tongue replaced his fingers and I screamed out as I felt his tongue enter me. I knew it wouldn't be long before I came, feeling his tongue on me always managed to turn me into a boneless pile of satisfaction.

"Josh..." I moaned out "Please... I'm so close."

Knowing exactly what I needed his fingers brushed my clit gently before slowly applying more pressure. My legs started shaking and I could feel the coil in my stomach tighten. Suddenly his fingers pinched my clit and I came, hard. I swear I blacked out and then my world exploded into technicolor. Every muscle in my body relaxed and josh continued lapping at me until the tremors in my legs finally stopped.

Pulling his clothes off he crawled up the bed and curled his body around mine. He had left his boxers on and as I reached down to touch him he caught my hand and brought it back up to our chests.

"No, sweetheart, tonight is all about you." He breathed into my neck as he kissed my collarbone.

"But..." I started.

"Later sugar."

Content with his answer I settled into his side and just breathed him in. His fingers were tracing patterns over as much skin as he could. Nothing could explain my feelings as I lay there in his embrace. Finally I settled on relief. He came home to me.

I woke up to an empty bed and my heart broke. I was so sure that it hadn't been a dream that Josh had finally come home. Dragging myself out of bed I walked over to our bathroom and sat by the bathtub. I reached over and turned on the hot tap as the tears began to fall. I watched as the tub filled up with hot water and as soon as the water had risen high enough I pulled off my clothes and got in. Tears continued to fall as I sat in the water. It had felt so real; I could still feel his touch and hear his voice whispering sweet nothings in my ear.

I sat there for what seemed like hours remembering all the same details of my dream. The way his hands felt as they caressed my body, the pure joy on his face as I threw myself into his arms. My whole body shook as the sobs consumed me.

Then I heard his voice, I jumped and looked around wildly finally convinced that I had become delusional.

"Baby, why are you crying?" I heard him ask.

"Josh?" I whimpered.

"It's me sweetheart." He soothed as he walked closer to me.

"You're really here? Last night wasn't a dream?"

He chuckled slightly. "No, it wasn't a dream. I am really here."

Once again I launched myself at him not caring that he was dressed and I was still wet from the bath.

"Where were you?" I breathed into his neck.

"I made you breakfast. Just like you always want me to, sugar."

I laughed something I hadn't done in a while. I pulled away from him slightly and grabbed a towel. He frowned slightly as I wrapped it around myself.

"Well then I had better get dressed and prepare myself for your cooking."

As I walked out of the bathroom, I threw a wink over my shoulder and giggled at him stunned expression. I felt like I was soaring, it was strange. Going from feeling so low to being euphoric but I knew nothing could bring me down now. My boy was home and all was right with the world.

**AN: *hides* first dip into smut writing, what did you guys think? **


End file.
